Loveless is our name
by marne.boonzaaier
Summary: Ritsuka is determent to find Soubi, atleast he has Natsuo and Jouji's help. Loveless does not belong to me the copyright goes to Kouga Yun, author of Loveless


**Loveless is our NAME**

It has been more than a month since Seimei took Soubi; Natsuo and Youji had been staying over. Mother's attitude had change drastically, not only was she calm but she was also very friendly. For once I didn't have to worry about things being thrown at my head.

'Won't Seimei with time throw Soubi away again?" Youji asked with a serious look.

"Yeah, so we just have to wait right?" Natsuo said standing up; he started to stretch his stiff body.

"No, that won't do! Think it could be years before Seimei let Soubi go moreover I can't just sat and let Soubi get use by Seimei."

"But you do know that we have no idea where they are and most of it is your fault Ritsuka, it's because you can't hear Soubi's voice."

"I know don't rub it in, but just thinking that Soubi could get really hurt in Seimei's hands make me angry."

"Ritsuka…" Youji was about to say something when I jumped up.

"I just remember when Soubi and I went to the fighter school… when Nisei attacked I called for Soubi and he came…"

"Did you use your cellphone?" Youji ask making Natsuo laugh.

"No not with the phone, I called him in my head."

Natsuo and Youji looked at each other wide eyed, than turned to Ritsuka.

"What?" I asked looking at them

"We're finally getting somewhere!" they both said excitedly

"Getting somewhere?" I was quite confused.

"Okay did you at that time notice the string that connected you to your fighter?" Natsou asked.

"Yes, but Ai said that it was connected to my real fighter and not Soubi, because Soubi wasn't my fighter."

"Well that can be, but when you were in trouble Soubi answered your call, didn't he?" Natsou asked.

I gave a nod, but stayed quiet.

"Alright" Youji said with a smile. "Soubi answered your call once now it's your turn. Concentrate, try to listen for him. We can try to follow the string that binds sacrifice to fighter, but we're still not sure about your fighter though I do believe that Soubi was always meant to be your fighter."

I closed my eyes and try to connect with Soubi, it's easier said than done.

"You don't have to force it like that." Youji laughed

"Just relax."

"Soubi you're my fighter and I'll never give you up!" I said to myself, relaxed my body and tried to find Soubi again.

 _I miss you my Ritsuka._

I can hear Soubi's thoughts, oh yeah! Finaly.

 _Soubi, Soubi can you hear me?_

 _Ritsuka?_

 _Soubi where are you?_

 _Don't come! Ritsuka forgive me for betraying you. I don't think I can hold on to much longer, but being able to hear you like this, I'm happy. I love you Ritsuka…._

 _Soubi! Soubi!_

I open my eyes, Natsou and Youji was staring at me with a questionable look on their faces. I got up and for the first time realized how hot the room felt. Turning my backs to them I walked to the table to get the air-con remote. Lifting my hair up for a moment I heard a gasping sound behind me.

"Natsuo did you see that?" Youji asked

I turned around to find Natsou nodding.

"What you guys?"

"Your name it's on the back of your neck, when you lift your hair we saw it!" Natsou said excitedly.

"So it's there, we may have more important things to worry about now at the moment than finding my name. I think Soubi is in a dangerous position that he can't get out of."

"What!?" both of them yelled at the same time.

"Soubi told me not to come and basically said his good-bye

"So he didn't tell you where, but if you're his sacrifice you would be able to feel where he is." Youji said trying to give a little hope.

"It's worth a shot." Natsou said

I gave a not.

Natsou, Youji and I were in a taxi in. I tried to connect with Soubi once more, but it didn't work. Suddenly my name on the back of my neck started to hurt. Did something happened, no that's not it Soubi was near, I just had a feeling.

"Stop the car." I commanded the driver. As soon as the car stopped I was out Natsou and youji close behind. "The river" I yelled at them.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the 3 people, Soubi was on one knee, but still fighting; Nasei, Seimeis fighter was lying on the ground while Seimei only stood there.

"It's one against two" Youji said behind me.

"You mean Seimei is not part of the fight he's letting his fighters take the damage?"

"Yes" Natsuo answered.

That's not fair! Soubi's… I close my eyes and concentrate seeing the glowing string connecting fighter and sacrifice. He saw his and it was… _Soubi!_

I had to stop this! Running into the battle field I could only think about Soubi who cares about interfering.

"Soubi" I yelled as I through my arms around him.

"Ritsuka didn't I tell you to stay away?"

"Who would listen to you?"

I wanted to know for sure, lifting up Soubi's hair…

"What are you doing?" Soubi ask looking up.

I close to tears hugged Soubi tightly. "My name it's there…"

"Hey what are you doing? Interfering in a battle!?" the sacrifice on the other side shouted.

"Get out of the way Ritsuka!" Seimei yelled.

I had to make a stand! "No I will not move, who gave you the right to use Soubi the Loveless fighter?"

"Don't joke with me!" Seimei looked like he was getting angry.

"Soubi have no reason to obey you! You carved your name into his skin and over my name!"

I could feel Soubi's eyes on me.

"I'm a blank fighter."

"No you are not, you are the Loveless fighter and I guess Seimei knew this all along."

"This battle is unfair!" I turned to the opponent "You have been fighting my fighter not the Beloved fighter, if you don't believe me; my name is on the back of his neck. Youji, Natsuo would you mind confirming it?"

"Sorry Soubi" Natsou said lifting up the hair and taking a look. "Youji look it's true Loveless name it's here.

'Alright since it's like that let's end the battle here as a draw. Soubi even fighting without your sacrifice, you are strong."

Soubi nodded at the opponent. Youji and Natsou helped Soubi up.

"Seimei you may be my brother and I have forgiven you once before but to say it bluntly this time you will have no forgiveness from me; your fighter and you I never want to see your faces in front of me though I do feel sorry for your fighter."

Turning to Soubi, Stretching a bit I pick a light kiss onto his cheek. "Let's go home Soubi."

Soubi didn't say anything as a single tear rolled down his cheek. No-one looked back as we walked away. Finally we could say: our name is loveless


End file.
